Meet Me Under the Mistletoe
by Tobias Potter
Summary: Harry wishes that Ginny still wanted him the way she used too...Missing moment kind of from HBP.


**A/N:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics in this song. J.K. Rowling and Harry and the Potters beat me to it!!!!

This is my first songfic, so please comment and tell me what you think!

Harry sat in the bay window in the Gryffindor Common Room watching the soft snow fall onto the grounds. As he turned his gaze to the frozen lake, Harry gave an involuntary shudder. He was sitting rather far from the fire.

On the outside Harry looked very content where he was, but on the inside he was fighting a raging and brutal battle.

_This year for Christmas_

_All I want is for Dean and Ginny to break it off_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

All year Harry had been unable to get Ginny Weasley out of his mind. The way he hair sparkled the most beautiful shade of red; the deep color of her eyes, as rich and deep as the darkest brownies. All of these things stuck in Harry's mind, now matter how hard he tried to get her out.

But there was nothing he could do about his desires, thanks to Dean Thomas. Usually, Harry got along with Dean fine, but now he was a fiery ball of jealousy. Every time Harry saw Ginny he felt like he was going to burst, but he held in his feelings, because she had a boyfriend.

_Well there's a reindeer inside of me_

_And it's trying to get…_

_On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vincent, _

_On Comet, on Cupid, oh Cupid, oh Cupid, oh!_

Harry got up from his seat at the window, and in hopes of putting Dean and Ginny out of his mind he decided to go to the library. Alas, the gods were against him. As he walked out of the portrait hole he walked straight into them, holding hands.

"Oh, sorry, Harry!" Ginny said grinning at him kindly. Then she looked at him, seeming confused. "Where are you off to?"

"Library," Harry mumbled back before turning away quickly and walking off. He wanted to get away as fast as possible so that this sight wouldn't stay in his head for the rest of the day.

_Ginny, won't you meet me this year_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Ginny, won't you meet me, oh, oh_

_Under the mistletoe_

Harry reached the library at top speed, and upon arrival pulled out the nearest book on Quidditch. He then moved to sit at a small round table to read. As soon as he sat down he heard someone giggle from behind one of the bookshelves.

At first Harry just tried to ignore the incessant giggling, but soon it had escalated to incredibly loud cries of mirth. Harry looked around annoyed, trying to figure out who exactly was disturbing his peace.

"Would you mind shutting up?" he finally burst out. "Your laughter is very distracting."

From behind on of the closer bookshelves Romilda Vane popped out, smiling at Harry. "Sorry," she apologized, not looking sorry in the least. Then she turned her gaze to the empty chairs surrounding Harry. "Do you mind if I have a seat?"

Harry shrugged, knowing very well that he would soon regret not saying no to her. After five minutes Romilda had started trying to play footsy with him, and after then he could take it no longer.

"You know, I think it's time for me to head back to Gryffindor Tower. See you around." And without waiting for a response from Romilda, Harry dashed out of the library.

Why was it that he was stuck with all of the crazies fancying him while the one girl he wanted didn't want him anymore?

_Well all the girls at Hogwarts_

_Are trying to poison me with Chocolate Cauldrons_

_But you and me, Ginny,_

_We don't need any love potion_

Just as Harry was turning a sharp corner on the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he ran right into Ginny for the second time that day. This time, however, she was not accompanied by Dean.

"Sorry again, Harry," Ginny cried out laughing. This laughter Harry liked. It was much different than that of Romilda's. Ginny's laughter sounded almost like angles ringing their heavenly bells.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied, cheered just by the sight of her. "Well, I best be off," he said before he started back to the tower. But for some reason he couldn't move.

"I can't move!" he cried out in shock. Ginny also tried to move, but came to the same conclusion as Harry. They were stuck. Ginny then looked up to the ceiling, and to Harry's surprise she began to turn pink.

"Oh, dear," she said. "Harry, we seem to have been caught under an enchanted mistletoe."

Harry looked up, totally petrified at what he was seeing. He knew the rules of enchanted mistletoe quite well. All winter he had been very careful not to end up under one, especially with Romilda Vane around. He knew all those caught under were left with the option of kissing the person caught with them or being rooted in the same spot for the rest of their lives.

Ginny gave a small cough, breaking Harry out of his reverie. "I guess we should just… get it over with, right?" she asked, turning beat yet. If Harry hadn't been so embarrassed he might have marveled at just how cute Ginny looked like this.

"Er, yeah," Harry mumbled in agreement. He was sure he was as red as she was now.

Very slowly he lowered his head, and she lifted hers to his. Their lips met softly, and Harry felt a shock rush through his body. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds, but the feeling would stay with Harry for days.

He looked down into her eyes, and for a moment he thought he had seen desire in them. But just as quickly as he had seen it, it had disappeared. He must have just imagined. Hoped.

"Let's not mention this to anyone," Harry suggested obviously. "Anyway, if Romilda Vane finds out, she may try to kill you."

Ginny laughed quietly, still beat red. "Yeah," she agreed. Ginny then suddenly placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, as if to pull him closer to herself. She realized almost immediately what she had done, and pulled away her hand before turning away and practically running down the hallway.

Maybe Harry had more than daydreams to look forward to. Maybe one day Ginny would be his…

_All the magic that we need is under the mistletoe_

_Ginny, won't you meet me_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Ginny, won't you meet me, oh, oh, _

_Under the mistletoe_


End file.
